Hamato Miwa
Hamato Miwa ist Hamato Yoshis und Tang Shens Tochter, Shredders adoptierte Tochter und das Pendant von Karai in der 2012 Animationsserie. 2012 Serie thumb|left|200px|Karais Foto von ihrer MutterMiwa wurde fünfzehn Jahre vor Beginn der Serie als Tochter von Hamato Yoshi und dessen Frau Tang Shen geboren. Oroku Saki, ein Clan-Bruder von Yoshi, jedoch begehrte Tang Shen für sich und reizte in seiner brennenden Eifersucht Yoshi eines Tages deswegen zur Weißglut, um einen legitimen Grund zu erlangen, seinen "Rivalen" töten zu dürfen. Er zwang Yoshi inmitten seines Hauses, das in Brand geriet, zum Zweikampf; beide Kontrahenten kamen gerade noch mit dem Leben davon, doch Saki wurde durch das Feuer schrecklich entstellt, und Yoshi verlor seine Frau im Inferno. thumb|left|240px|Miwas Kindheit im Foot ClanJedoch wusste Yoshi nicht, dass Sakis Niedertracht an diesem Tag nicht ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Saki war es gelungen, Miwa, die damals noch ein Baby war, aus den Flammen zu retten und im Geheimen mit sich zu nehmen. Er zog Miwa als seine Tochter auf, log sie aber über ihren Herkunft an und behauptete, dass Hamato Yoshi ihre Mutter ermordet hätte. Das ließ in Miwa (und ganz so, wie der Shredder gehofft hatte) einen schwelenden Hass gegen ihren wahren Vater entwickeln, was Saki als den ersten Teil seiner Rache an Yoshi mit großer Zufriedenheit genoss. thumb|left|Karai in AktionMiwa stieg durch ihr Geschick rasch in den Rängen des Foot Clan auf und wurde zu Shredders vertrauter rechter Hand; als Zeichen ihres neuen Lebens im Clan nahm sie den Namen "Karai" an. Nachdem der Shredder von Yoshis Existenz in New York City erfahren hatte, reiste er unverzüglich nach Amerika, um diese "Angelegenheit" ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Karai folgte ihm einige Zeit später, war aber von der verbohrten Rachsucht ihres Vaters zuerst nicht angetan und begann in der neuen Stadt nach diversen Amusements zu suchen."New Girl In Town" Dabei begegnete sie dem jungen Mutanten Leonardo, der sich trotz (oder gerade wegen) Karais Sinn für Ehre und der Treue gegenüber ihrem Clan in sie verliebte. Karai begegnete Leonardos Versuchen, sie auf dem richtigen Pfad zu führen, mit sarkastischem Humor, doch schien Leonardos eigenes Ehrgefühl sie insoweit beeindruckt zu haben, dass sie die Turtles in einigen Begegnungen mit den Kraang unterstützte. thumb|240px|Karai und LeonardoDie Wende kam jedoch, als Karai den Turtles anbot, einen Raketenwerfer aus einer Waffenlieferung, die der Shredder vom Waffenhändler Steranko erhalten sollte, abzweigen wollte, um gegen die Kraang vorzugehen. Da die Turtles sich prompt entschlossen, bei dieser Gelegenheit auch den Shredder loszuwerden - ein Unternehmen, das fatal fehlschlug -, wandte sich Karai nun gegen sie und begann sie von dem Tage an mit ihrem Hass zu verfolgen."Enemy of My Enemy" Als Yoshi - nun zum Rattenmutanten Splinter geworden - den Shredder zum Zweikampf stellte und dabei durch dessen hohntriefende Schilderungen erfuhr, dass Karai seine verlorene Tochter war, zog er sich mit gebrochenem Herzen vom Kampfplatz zurück, als Karai einschritt, ohne seiner Tochter die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft offenbaren zu können."Showdown - Part 1 und Part 2" thumb|left|250px|Von ersten Zweifeln befangenErst sehr viel später erfuhr Leonardo von Splinter, wer Karai in Wirklichkeit war,"Follow The Leader" und versuchte sie bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit von den wahren Begebenheiten über den Tod ihrer Mutter zu überzeugen; doch ein Plot der Kraang, der die Erschaffung einer Kraathatrogon-Melkanlage unter den Straßen der Stadt zum Ziel hatte, und Karais Sturköpfigkeit verhinderten zunächst eine klarere Aussprache. Später wurde Splinter auf Befehl des Shredders von Karai und dem Attentäter Tiger Claw gefangen genommen, doch im Anschluss von seinen Söhnen befreit. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgung ihrer flüchtigen Gegner kam den Foot-Schergen ein von April O'Neil und Casey Jones gerittener Kraathatrogon in die Quere, so dass Karai sich zunächst versteckte, um eine bessere Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Angriff abzuwarten. Dabei belauschte sie ungewollt das Gespräch, welches die Turtles, Splinter und ihre Menschenfreunde nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung miteinander führten, und erfuhr so, dass sie in Wahrheit Splinters Tochter war - eine Tatsache, die ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Shredder schwer zu erschüttern begann."Wormquake! - Part 1 und Part 2" thumb|250px|Miwa erfährt die WahrheitDiese Zweifel wurden mit der Zeit immer stärker, bis Karai zusammen mit dem wiedergekehrten Tiger Claw ausgeschickt wurde, um die Turtles und Splinter endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Zwar hielt sich noch ein Rest ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Shredder, den sie immer noch als ihren wahren Vater ansah, in ihr, so dass sie die Lage vom Heim der Turtles über einen Peilsender preisgab, nachdem sie sich von Leonardo und April dorthin hatte führen lassen. Als dann aber Splinter ihr einige vollständige Fotos aus seinem alten Leben zeigte, die ihn und Tang Shen Arm in Arm darstellten, brachen Karais Zweifel endgültig zusammen, und sie half den Turtles, die Lage ihres Verstecks vor Tiger Claw geheim zu halten. Dabei wurde sie aber von Tiger Claw gefangen genommen und in eine Zelle des Foot-Hauptquartiers geworfen, nachdem sie den Shredder dazu gebracht hatte, ihr endlich die volle Wahrheit zu gestehen."The Wrath of Tiger Claw" thumb|Miwa nach ihrer MutationSchließlich gelang Miwa mithilfe der Turtles zeitweise die Flucht, doch als sie zum Versteck des Foot zurückkehrte, um Rache an dem Mann zu üben, der den Tod ihrer Mutter zu verantworten hatte, wurde sie erneut gefangengenommen und als Lockvogel in einem Käfig über einen Tank voller Mutagen gehängt, welches mit Schlangen-DNA versetzt war. Shredder plante eigentlich, die Turtles in dieses Mutagenbad stürzen zu lassen und sie dann als Schlangenmutanten auf ihren eigenen Vater zu hetzen; doch im Verlauf des folgenden Gefechts zwischen den Turtles, Splinter und den Schergen des Shredders wurde Miwa versehentlich durch die Hand des Shredders selbst in die Substanz gestürzt und in eine Chimäre aus Schlange und Mensch mit dem Namen "Kiba" verwandelt. Durch eine Unreinheit im Mutagen erhält sie zwar die Fähigkeit, zwischen Schlangen- und Menschenform hin und her zu wechseln, doch das Schlangenerbgut begann allmählich ihren menschlichen Verstand zu erodieren."Vengeance is Mine" Ein Versuch der Turtles, die Mutation rückgängig zu machen, scheiterte aus ungeklärten Gründen."The Pig and the Rhino" Schließlich wurde Miwa wieder vom Foot Clan eingefangen und von Baxter Stockman mit einem Gedankenkontrollwurm infiziert, der sie erneut zu einer kompromisslosen Gegnerin der Turtles werden ließ."The Deadly Venom" und "Attack of the Mega Shredder!" Erst später konnte Splinter sie mithilfe einer meditativen Heiltechnik dazu bringen, den Wurm auszuscheiden, doch wegen der Umstände dieser Begegnung zwischen ihnen wurde sie von ihm aufs Neue für tot gehalten."The Fourfold Trap" Sie kehrte jedoch einige Zeit später mit ihrer alten Freundin Shinigami nach New York zurück, um die Führung des Foot Clans zu übernehmen und aus Rache den Shredder und seine Organisation von der Erde zu tilgen."City at War" Später kam sie im Konflikt mit dem zum Monster mutierten Shredder, der immer noch seine Rache an Splinter befriedigen wollte. Sie wurde von den Turtles zwar unterstützt, unterlag ihrem ehemaligen Ziehvater jedoch haushoch und endete schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus."The Super Shredder", "Darkest Plight", "Requiem" und "Owari" Während ihrer Genesungsphase versuchte Hattori Tatsu, ihr alter Lehrmeister, die Führung des Clans an sich zu reißen, was jedoch mit seinem Tod endete,"The Forgotten Swordsman" und nachdem sie ihre Position über den Clan so wieder konsolidieren konnte, unterstützte sie die Turtles aktiv im Kampf gegen Tiger Claw und den Dämonen Kavaxas."Heart of Evil" und "End Times", gegen Lord Dregg und die Vreen"When Worlds Collide" Part 1 und Part 2 und gegen Krang und Shredder aus der 1987-Dimension."The Foot Walks Again!" Bildergalerie :Siehe 'Hamato Miwa/Galerie''' Trivia *[[Datei:12_Miwa_Gargoyles_Hyena.jpg|thumb|200px|Vergleich: Karai und Hyena[http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?t=40879&page=15 ''The Techndrome Forums: "Karai's Design"], Eintrag vom 31.01.2013 von The Collector]]Einer der Kanjis, die man für den Namen Miwa benutzen kann - 美和 - bedeutet "Schönheit" oder "Harmonie". Mit dem Namen "Harmony" stellt Karai sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit April vor. *Miwas Mutantenname "Kiba" heißt im Japanischen unter anderem "Hauer", "Fangzahn" oder "Reißzahn". *Miwas Design für die 2012 Serie wurde wahrscheinlich von folgenden Cartoonfiguren beeinflusst: **''menschliche Form'': Hyena (Disney's Gargoyles) **''Mutantenform'': Cobrato aus der [[Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987)|1987iger TMNT-Serie]] und Scale Tail aus der Playmates-Actionfigurreihe Siehe auch *Karai *Hamato Clan **Hamato Yoshi/Splinter und Tang Shen *Leonardo *Foot Clan **Shredder *April O'Neil *Shinigami Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Metamorpher Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Reptilien